Because I'm the Spy, that's why
by AussieGallagherGirl
Summary: GG5: Cammie is on the run but what happens when the Blackthorne boys tag along to a trip to London? Will she ever escape from the COC? Will her life ever be the same? The mission that changes her life! My first fanfic! Story better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody. This is my first fanfic so plz be nice and I'm still figuring out how to publish and stuff. Special thx to Laura and Hannah for helping me decide on everything. ily BIFFL'S**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Cammie POV**

I said I would come back with answers. I haven't come back yet. The Circle of Cavan is still chasing me. We have found some answers but not all of them. 'We' is Zach and I. I kidnapped him when I left. He woke up in the back of Liz's van. Liz, Bex and Macey know I'm gone. Considering I stole Liz's van, raided Macey's wardrobe and makeup supplies and took my fake passports from Bex's drawer. Zach's driving now, we're headed towards Blackthorne to revisit the tombs. I'm studying my fathers and Mr Solomon's journals. Decoding takes a long time when you don't have Liz with you. Mr Solomon's diary is completely in code, making it harder to read. Zach pulled onto the side of the road and turned of the headlights. "I need to go in." said Zach.

"No!" I shouted, "It's to dangerous. I know it's your school and you know it's security but you can still get caught."

"Grant and Jonas can help us. Plus we need weapons. Grant keeps two guns in his drawer."

"Ok but I'm coming too."

"No it's to dangerous."

"We are in the same amount of danger. And you can't just leave me here alone."

"Fine but if I say to do anything do it."

**Zach POV**

We made no sound on the gravel path as we approached. We used Liz's bobby pin wire cutters to get through the fence and we sprinted towards my bunkhouse. The room was spotless, not a speck of dust to be seen. The beds were made and empty even though it was 3:14 am. Grant and Jonas weren't there. I swore in Spanish before going through Grant's wardrobe. I threw a gun to Cammie and she stashed it in her belt. "You know if you fail at being an assassin you could always go into the cleaning business," joked Cammie.

"Let's get going. There're on night drills tonight. We will find them on the way." I said, my voice stern.

"Wait night drills?"

"Yea, the fun side of being an assassin and going to a school that looks like a detention camp. Not. Let's go." I ran out the door, Cammie behind me. As a night patrol passed by we ducked behind some bushes. To my disappointment Grant and Jonas weren't on this patrol. As we reached the secret entrance to the tombs another night patrol came past. Grant and Jonas were running, knees up, at the back of the group. I let out a hoot that sounded exactly like an owls and the group went into an army crawl. I rolled a marble in front of Grant and Jonas and they veered off to the left and slid into the secret entrance. "Zach my man!" said Jonas hugging me and giving me a hard slap on the back. " Cammie, how's Bex?" asked Grant kissing Cammie's hand. "Angry" replied Cammie, "I kind of ran away."

"And Liz?" asked Jonas, wiping the mud off his tracksuit.

"Angry and heartbroken. I stole her van."

"Ok enough with the girlfriend catch up." I said, "And by the way Grant, Cammie is my girlfriend so don't go kissing her hand again. We have to find something."

* * *

**How do you like it Goode? Bad? plz review **

**Is Grant's last name Newman or Smith? and what is Jonas's last name?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! thx to everyone who reviewed. special thz 2 LadyLauraOzera for the writing help. Sorry bout the chapters being so short but I am working on making them longer. **

**Sorry forgot the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: I am not Ally Carter and I don't own the Gallagher Girls series**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 **

**Cammie POV**

The tombs still smelt like smoke. After countless left and right turns we arrived in a large room that looked like it had been in an explosion, it had. What used to be bookshelfs were now a pile of ash and charred wood. Holes had been blown into the walls and debris was lying everywhere.

"Zach how you and Mr S survived that explosion I'll never know." I said.

"Don't forget it was to save you and stop my mother. I probably shouldn't have shot the box but if I didn't we might all be dead," replied Zach.

"You blew this place up Zach?" asked Jonas, "I thought I was bad when I blew up Lab 3A."

"Geez mate we felt the explosion. One giant boom and the mountain was smoking." Remarked Grant, making explosion gestures with his hands. I started kicking at a pile of ash when I kicked something that went skidding across the floor. I walked over and picked it, wiped the ash of it and looked at the emblem engraved on it. Three words and three letters, C.O.C – Circle of Cavan. "I found it Zach. Let's go."

**Jonas POV**

I had no idea what Cammie had found or why Zach put it on his finger but as we ran back through the tombs I knew it was important. "Zach, what's that on your finger?"

"My mothers ring," replied Zach, "and an access key to the Circle of Cavan base in London."

"Bex will hate me even more for going to London without her." Laughed Cammie.

"I'll bring my girlfriend back something than." Said Grant.

"Jonas can you get us four plane tickets to London?" Zach asked me, passing me his phone (which he wasn't supposed to have) and his credit card. "You bet I can." I replied taking the phone and credit card, "As soon as I get a signal."

* * *

**Hope u like it. I know it's short but I am working on making chapters longer! :-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! special thz 2 Hades'Halls and for helping me with names (i went through books 2&4 looking for them and couldn't find them!)**

**Since my chapters are really short u get 2! hehehe working on getting the chapters longer (it will be hard cause this is all pre written) **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Ally Carter **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 **

**Cammie POV**

**Cove Ops report**

**Operatives Morgan, Goode, Newman and Anderson**

**Three days ago Operatives Morgan and Goode broke into Blackthorne Institute for Troubled young men, taking a ring (hereby known as the object). The object will allow access to a top secret Circle of Cavan base in London. Operatives Newman and Anderson were liberated from the Blackthorne Institute and are now travelling with Operatives Morgan and Goode. **

I'm writing my own journal 30,000 feet in the air. Zach is making me write a journal because my dad wrote one and it has been a lot of help. It's the only bad thing about being a spy, the paperwork. I was sitting in between Zach and Jonas. Grant was in the row in front of us. Zach was staring out the window looking at the landscape below. Jonas was using a screwdriver to meddle with Zach's phone. "Jonas what are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to get Zach's phone to track a device I planted on Liz's skirt." He replied.

"Oh the little tracker bug. That was yours? We found it and destroyed it."

"Well that explains why I can't track it." Sighed Jonas, he passed Zach back his phone. "How did you know?" asked Jonas.

"Spy." I said pointing at myself saying Zach's line. Zach laughed and faced me. "Since when do you steal my line?" he asked.

"Since I became your girlfriend." I replied kissing him playfully on the cheek.

**Zach POV**

I couldn't help but laugh as Cammie used my line and smile as she kissed me. Even though assassins are trained to not love, I love Cammie with all my heart. I'd take a bullet for her. It's also my fault that she has to run and leave her sisters behind, after all it is my mother trying to kill her. I'm making her write a journal as well. Mathew and Joe's journals have helped us so much. I'm writing one to. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I froze. Hardly anyone has my number. I checked who was calling Unknown Caller with a long number. The region number is Virginia's. 30,000 feet in the air and I get a call from Virginia. What's going on? A voice came over the intercom, "Ladies and Gentlemen please fasten your seatbelts we are beginning our descent into London Heathrow International Airport. "

* * *

**Reviews are awesome and inspiring! plz review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I'm not Ally Carter **

**ok this is getting towards one of the major bits in the story so plz keep reading! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 **

**Cammie POV**

As we stood in the terminal I had a feeling that we were being watched. "Zach look to your left. Football top, sneakers, baseball cap and sunglasses."

"I see him." Replied Zach, his heart skipped a beat, as he looked at the agent.

"Split up. I'm with Grant. London eye 5pm." I whispered pulling my backpack on I did what I do best. Blend in. Grant and I were on one of the many buses that get everyone around the airport when I explained the plan to him. Grant said cheerily, "Right we have a few hours, let's go sightseeing."

**Zach POV**

I didn't want to leave Cammie. I know that she can take care of herself and Grant is a great fighter but . . . I don't want anything bad to happen to her. I looked at a reflection in the window, the man we seen before wasn't tailing us Jonas and I but two other agents were. "Come on Jonas. This is what we've trained for."

**Jonas POV**

Luckily I had changed some American money for pounds and had it in my pocket along with Zach's phone. Cammie may be a great spy but I'm a tech genius. "Jonas you a tech genius." Remarked Zach, looking at the tracking dot on his phone, I slipped it into Cammie's pocket on the plane. I could see that Zach was in his own little world with his phone, one that I pulled him out of quickly by reminding him that we were still being followed. Zach shook himself back to reality and pulled me towards a black cab. "The London Eye." I said in my best British accent. I looked out the back window to see two men fighting and flashing occasional glares at out cab as we drove away.

* * *

**I luv reviews! thx to all the awesome reviews and specially u Lozy! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again! I accidentally deleted most of my editing NNOOO! I had added awesome bits in! but i tried to put most of them back in hope it sounds gd**

**Disclaimer: Do u really think that I'm Ally Carter? **

**Everybody: NO!**

**Me: Ok ur right - Happy Australia Day everyone! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Grant POV**

We saw Zach and Jonas drive away in a cab and we made our move 26minutes 37seconds later when a tour bus came round that stopped by the London Eye. Cammie was now my sister Laura Vanton and I was her big brother Stephen. "Hey look Laura there's Big Ben." I exclaimed. Cammie took a picture with a disposable camera we bought at a gift shop in the airport. We had also bought Bex some of her favourite English lollies. I had bought her a pair of silver earrings and a small 'I love you' teddy bear. "She will love it Stephen." Assured Cammie as I looked in the parcel we had with us on the bus. When the bus stopped we went into a nearby post office to send the parcel then walked to the London eye. It was 5 pm exactly when we walked into the crowd in front of the Ferris wheel. Two boys stood chatting with backpacks on. Zach and Jonas. I nodded my head to signal to go to a café where we could talk. "Good to see you made it here safe." Zach said.

"Yea good to see your safe." Cammie answered, hugging Zach. Zach pulled Cammie into a tight hug and buried his face in her hair. He whispered something in her ear before letting go and ordering four teas. "Ok so were here," Said Jonas, pointing at a map on a tourist leaflet, "and we need to get to here." He pointed to one of the oldest churches in England. "That's the base?" I asked, "It's one of the worst places to put a base …"

"It's underground." Interrupted Zach, " The entrance is in the church and we have a key." Zach showed the ring on his finger before quickly putting his hand back in his pocket. A waitress came with a plate of teas, "Tea for four?"

**Zach POV**

Once we had finished our tea we went to take a look at the church. It was at least four centuries old. After looking on every wall and window I noticed that in one corner there were some words written in Italian 'Cerchio di Cavan', Circle of Cavan. A small space in the wall left enough room for a small object to be placed in it, like a ring. I waved for everyone to come and take a look. "I think this is the entrance." I said. "Jonas can you run an x-ray on this wall? I want to see what's behind it."

"Am I a tech genius or what?" asked Jonas. I just shot him a look if -looks -could -kill it would stare. He started typing on his laptop before an image came up of the wall. "Judging by the placement of these wire and cables there is definitely an elevator there."

"Well yea Jonas it doesn't take a tech hypo spy to figure that out." Remarked Grant.

"Could you say that any louder Grant I don't think they heard you quite clearly." Cammie growled, jerking her thumb in the direction of a small group of tourists.

"Sorry." Mouthed Grant.

"Zach do you think this is the base?" asked Cammie.

"Yes. We come back tonight."

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you like this chapter. I am working on a one shot story so that could go up in the next week before I go back to school. **

**Disclaimer:I'm not Ally Carter**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 **

**Cammie POV**

Big Ben had just chimed 10 pm. Our perfectly synchronized watches said 9:58:47. Even one of the biggest landmarks in London couldn't get the time right. I had applied make up that Macey would be proud of. Black eyeliner, mascara and eye shadow along with brown contacts lenses disguised what was the only part of me not covered in a spy sneak suit. "You should wear sneak suits more often. They bring out your curves." Said Zach.

"Stop teasing me Zach. Get Grant and Jonas so we can get going." I knocked on Grant and Jonas's door before Grant pulled it open.

"Try not the break the hotel door Cammie we kinda need that there." After dragging Jonas off trying to hack into Liz's laptop from thousands of miles away we managed to walk to the church. As long as your interpretation of 'walked' is ducking behind every rubbish bin with grappling cables attached to your waist. Jonas managed to knock over two rubbish bins and Grant threw a banana peel at Jonas (totally cartoony right!) causing Zach to swear in several different languages including German, Spanish and Farsi.

**Zach POV**

You would think that the entrance to a top secret Circle of Cavan base would be well guarded. It wasn't. We took every precaution when we entered the chapel (we even entered through the ceiling! Hence the grappling cables) but it wasn't necessary. I pressed the ring into the wall and heard something click. The wall slid into the ground revealing a high tec elevator. As the four of us stepped inside a keypad slide out of the wall and an electronic voice said, "Password Required." I typed in the access code. Z A C H A R Y and the voice came back, "Password Accepted." The wall slid back into place and the elevator began to descend. Jonas was typing furiously on his laptop shutting down the cameras, Grant looked like he was daydreaming but Cammie looked like she was reviewing every P.E and Cove Ops lesson she had ever had. 21 seconds later we were in the base and the security cameras were on a loop of fake footage thanks to Jonas so we headed straight for the main office. Again thanks to Jonas who had a map we went straight there for the information we needed. Grant I and swiftly took care if the guards and dragged them out of sight before Jonas hacked the doors and opened them. In the corner of the office was a bunch of filing cabinets, I ran straight towards them as Cammie, Grant and Jonas took care of the staff sitting behind computers and cameras, sitting napotine patches to their foreheads. Grant let out a yelp as he landed a high heel in the face from the woman he was trying to pin down.

"Can't take down a girl Brad Pitt?" Swooned Cammie.

"Not at all Chameleon. It's the shoes I'm concerned about" Replied Grant.

I opened the first drawer and got lucky. In it were files of all of us. Rebecca Baxter, Macey McHenry, Elizabeth Sutton, Zachary Goode, Grant Newman, Jonas Anderson, Rachel Morgan, Cameron Morgan, Abigail Cameron and Joseph Solomon but the one that shocked me the most was the biggest file in the drawer,

"Cammie!" I yelled. Cammie came to look at the folder and I could see that she was just as shocked as I was. The file was Matthew Morgan's.

* * *

**Cliffie! soz I needed a cliffhanger. Hope u like it! will update in the next 2 days if reviews keep coming! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi again! thx for all the awesome reviews they really keep a person keen to publish!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Ally Carter**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Cammie POV **

As Zach showed me the name on the file I was speechless but I was pulled back into reality again by an alarm and Grant shouting, "Zach! Cammie! Let's go!" Zach put the files in his backpack and we ran to catch up with Grant and Jonas. Shouts were coming from behind us and gunshots began to ring through the hall. "Left." Shouted Jonas as we came to a 'T' junction. As we ran around the corner I heard another gunshot and felt an unbearable pain in my side. I yelled out in pain as Zach shouted to keep running. We made it back to the elevator as more bullets pinged off the walls. As the elevator began to rise I slumped to the ground in pain my side felt like it was on fire. I felt cold tears slipping down my face as I placed my hand on my side. Zach knelt beside me and seen that I was bleeding badly, "She's been shot." He exclaimed. He scooped me up in his arms and carried me out of the elevator as I continued crying, I could feel the make up running down my face. Zach called an ambulance to collect me but he was hurriedly explaining that he couldn't come with me. He laid me in the path as the ambulance came. The paramedics quickly gave me painkillers as I was put onto a stretcher and taken to the hospital. The last thing I remember was being told that it would be ok before I blacked out.

**Zach POV**

It killed me to leave Cammie bleeding on the path. I didn't leave her until I seen the ambulance coming, then I kissed her hand and watched her get put in the ambulance from behind a rubbish bin. As the sirens faded Grant and Jonas pulled me back to the hotel. No one spoke a word the whole time.

Jonas had flown to Virginia to alert Rachel while Grant and I had waited two days before going to see Cammie in hospital. She wasn't under her own name but a fake one. Chloe Naem, which is an anagram of Chameleon. Cammie was lying on the hospital bed in a gown that patients wear with a drip attached to her arm.

"How you doing Cam?" I asked sitting in a chair next to her bed and taking her hand.

"Ok" she replied weakly, "they got the bullet out but I'm on a lot of antibiotics and painkillers and I feel horrible." She tried to sit up but I place my hand on her chest and gently pushed her back down. "Rest Gallagher girl, I won't leave you. Jonas has gone to Roseville to collect your mother."

"Zach, I'm going to get some food." Said Grant _typical Grant always thinking about his stomach _as he quietly leaving the room as I stroked Cammie's hair and watched her fall asleep.

* * *

**How did you like this chapter? Goode? Bad? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Special thx to Lozy the best Biffl eva for letting me use her eyebrow shaving habits in this story. Don't worry she has finally given up on shaving her eyebrows. **

**Disclaimer: I not Ally Carter**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**Macey POV**

"Bex I swear that if you ever put your shaver near your face again I will personally take all the hair off your head."

"Ok ok Macey! Just enough with the hot wax already." Squeaked Bex. I was trying to fix Bex's eyebrows. I had caught her shaving them in our ensuite bathroom and I was now using tweezers, eyebrow wax and my full make up bag to make them look better.

"Hey Bex. A parcel came for you." Said Liz. Bex jumped off the bed and took the package from Liz. "That's weird" I said, "we never get parcels." Bex opened to parcel to reveal a postcard with Big Ben on it, a lot of English lollies, a small teddy bear and a jewellery box.

"What does the postcard say? Read it out loud!" I yelled. Bex sat on my bed and began to read the postcard. "Hi Bex. We have stopped by in London. Sorry I went without you. Tell everyone that I'm safe and that I say hello, especially my mum. Grant says that he loves you and the teddy bear and earrings are from him. From Cammie, Grant, Zach and Jonas. P.S Don't come to London, by the time you get this we will have left England."

"We have to go tell Ms. Morgan!" exclaimed Bex. We all ran to the headmistress's office to tell her about Cammie but when we entered she wasn't alone. Jonas was in her office. He looked pale and tired but he smiled just the same.

**Bex POV **

"Jonas!" screeched Liz, as she hugged him.

"Liz it's great to see you." He replied pulling her off her feet.

"Ms. Morgan Cammie's in London!" I shouted.

"I know Rebecca now please calm down." Started Ms. Morgan, "I know. Jonas here has just told me. I'm leaving immediately to bring her home."

"But her note said that by the time I got this she would have left."

"Something happened that stalled us in London." Interrupted Jonas.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Cammie is in hospital. She's been shot."

After I called my parents I stomped back to our suite and jumped on the bed grumbling, "How could he! We trusted him not to get her shot but now she's in hospital!"

"Calm down Bex we all trusted him." Macey said, rummaging in her beside drawer far a nail filer. Liz has turned on her laptop and was mumbling something about extra credit, a helicopter, Jonas and her van.

**Rachel POV**

I seen the shock on the girls faces as Jonas said that Cammie had been shot. I stood up from behind my desk, grabbed my emergency bag and dragged Jonas out of my office saying, "Let's go." He kept pace with me as I half ran to the main door. "Rebecca call your parents and tell them I'm going to their safe house." The Baxter's had a safe house near the city in London, Bex stayed there in the holidays if she wasn't travelling. Outside the door was Liz's van. "You brought my van back." Exclaimed Liz.

"Not yet Liz. I need to borrow it for a few more days. Just to get up to the airport." Replied Jonas getting into the drivers seat. "I'm driving Jonas." I said. Jonas slid over into the passenger seat as I turned on the engine and drove out the gates towards the airport. Leaving my school and students to bring one of them home.

* * *

**What do u think? Goode? Bad? **

**Will keep posting if people keep reviewing and reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi readers! Zach's back! and Grant is still thinking about his stomach (and timtams) Happy Birthday to my little brother Lachlan! He's 9 2day!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**Zach POV**

I was still holding Cammie's hand when I heard shouts coming from the hall. A small cube was thrown into the room and as it bounced on the floor it let out a gas. Sleeping gas I thought as I tried not to breathe it in. My lungs were screaming for air when my mother entered the room. I slipped my hand out of Cammie's, got up into a fighting stance and punched one of her goons, breaking his nose with a sickening crunch before I fell to the floor, unable to find the energy to stand up. As my mother walked in she just laughed at me, her son kneeling and coughing on the floor. The last thing I seen before I blacked out was a pair of her black boots standing in front of my face. "Cammie." I said weakly before I slipped into blackness.

**Cassandra POV**

My son was in the room with Cammie. He was holding her hand, how sweet. It almost made me feel bad knocking out my son and kidnapping his girlfriend. But then again, you show no emotion when you work for the Circle of Cavan. I walked over to Cammie's bed and stroked her hair. One of my men took off the beds brakes wheeled her out of the room and placed her in the back of the van waiting for us at the door. "Like taking candy from a baby. Come on boys let's go." One of my men drove us away from the hospital. "Dear Cammie, I almost feel bad for shooting you."

**Grant POV**

I was walking up to Cammie's room after I walked around the whole hospital trying to find the cafeteria but gave up and went to a deli outside to by a packet of tim tams. As soon as I entered the ward Cammie was in I knew something was wrong. I dropped the tim tams and ran to Cammie's room. Zach was sprawled on the floor and the bed and Cammie were missing. "Zach! Zach! Dude wake up!" I yelled shaking Zack awake. His head hung limply on his shoulders before he seemed to be awake. "Cammie!" he yelled. He was trying to find his feet and I had to slow him down to ask him what happened. "What happened? Where's Cammie?"

"My mother! She came and gassed us. Where's Cammie?" He turned to see the bed missing. "She must have taken her." He tripped over his own feet before scrambling back up and running out the door and down the hall. "Dude what are you doing?" I yelled after him.

"Trying to find a phone!" he yelled back as I began to run after him.

* * *

**Keep reviewing I'll keep writing & publishing! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi to all my fabulous readers! ok I know this chapter is extremely short but yea...**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Ally Carter so I don't own the Gallagher Girls

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 **

**Jonas POV**

Ms. Morgan and I were in London airport when Zach's phone vibrated in my pocket. He had given me the phone in case I needed to find him and Cammie, he told me that he wasn't expecting any calls. "Hello?" I answered.

"Jonas where are you?" Zach yelled from the other end of the call, "Switch on the tracker, Cammie's missing."

"Zach where are you calling from? Wait! Cammie's missing?"

"Yes dipwit now switch on the tracker." Rachel was starting at Jonas know wondering who was calling, "Who was that?" she asked.

"Zach. Something's gone wrong."

"What happened? What's wrong with Cammie?" Rachel was extremely good at telling what was wrong.

"She's missing. There was no bed in her room and no one knows where she is."

"Let me talk to Zach." I put the phone into Rachel's outstretched hand. She began shouting at Zach. Her cover as my mother completely changed into an angry mother shouting at her daughter's boyfriend. "How could you lose her! And in a hospital! How did she end up there in the first place?" I could hear Zach hurriedly explaining what happened on the phone before Rachael told him to stay put and that we were coming.

**Rachel POV**

I was furious. They lost her, in a hospital! We got into a cab and went to the hospital to find Zach and Grant fighting and shouting on the path outside. "Boys get in!" I growled as they hopped into the cab. "Alvin terrace." I told the driver as the Grant closed the door. Zach was playing with his phone. "Put that down Zach!" I snapped. He didn't listen but kept pressing buttons. "Zach put it…"

"I found her!" he yelled jumping out of his seat and hitting his head on the roof of the car with a thud. "Owww" he said rubbing his head. I snatched the phone out of his hand and looked at the pulsing red dot, it was headed towards the marina. "They're going to get on a boat. They're taking her away." I slumped down in my seat and handed Zach back his phone. "We can go after them now we can…" started Zach. "No we can't. Were not ready and it's to late. We'll spend the night at the Baxter's safe house and go back to Roseville in the morning." I stared out the window watching London pass by.

* * *

**If you keep reviewing I'll keep publishing! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! here' more chapters 4 ya! enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

**Bex POV**

Professor Buckingham was in charge while Ms. Morgan was gone. The whole school now kind of knew what had happened. Rumours had started that Cammie had honeypotted a guard to protect Zach. We knew that Cammie was good at honeypotting but we knew that Zach didn't need protecting (shows how much Tina Walter knows) and that Zach and Cammie had broken up and the Cammie was now with Grant (a lie she regretted during P.E). We knew that our girl was badly hurt and concern was in all the teachers' faces. Since Mr. Solomon woke up from his coma he has been co-teaching with Abby and Cove Ops has mainly been surveillance footage of Cammie, they are trying to get us to notice something they haven't that might lead us to her or her next move. I was sitting in sublevel 2 when the footage of the rooftop fight in Boston was interrupted by an incoming video. Cassandra Goode's face appeared on the screen as she began to talk, "Students and Staff of Gallagher Academy. You all know who I am. I have an interesting proposal for you. You see while in London Cameron Morgan infiltrated one of our bases and stole quite a few files, many of them on students and staff at the school. If I don't receive those files and Matthew Morgan and Joseph Solomon's journals back in two days time Miss Morgan will go through interrogation. Rough interrogation." She turned away from the camera to reveal a hospital bed behind her. Cammie lay on it, unconscious with tubes and wires checking her heartbeat and breathing. "Let me assure you, no matter how tough you are if you don't bring the files she will die a slow death. And you all will have the pleasure of watching." The video ended and the footage we were watching came back on. Mr Solomon and Abby looked at each other before Solomon yelled, "Class Dismissed!" and ran towards the elevators that lead out of sublevel 2.

**Abby POV**

I was as shocked as anyone to see my niece in Cassandra Goode's hands. How she got there was classified to students but they would figure it out, with a school of spies in training I would be surprised if they didn't. Joe and I ran to Rachael's office, everyone knew that she wasn't there but it was the best place to shut down the incoming feed. "Get Liz she can so she can shut down the firewall." I commanded. Joe ran to find her. Mr. Mosckowitz would do it but his was taking a sophomore poisons class and needed to be standing by with antidotes. The poison and antidote teaching has surely slipped in the last twenty years.

**Joe POV **

"Miss Sutton can I please borrow you for a second." Liz slipped out of the white lab coat and followed me to Rachael's office. "I need you to break down a firewall."

"Oh their easy. If you don't mind me asking what are to trying to access?" asked Liz. "It's not what were trying to access Miss Sutton, it's what we need to shut down." All of the school had seen the footage and live footage was coming through of Cammie lying in the hospital bed, machines beeping around her. "I can shut the whole thing down but I can't trace the signal."

"Can you shut it down on every screen except for this one?" I asked Liz.

"I think I can." Liz started typing away on the keyboard, passing Gallagher Academy and Circle of Cavan security within minutes. Three hours later only Rachel's computer had the footage playing. "That should hold for now but unless they find that 99% of the footage is being blocked they don't know anything."

"Well done Liz. We will call you if we have any more firewalls to break through." I said to Liz as she left.

"Do you think Rachel knows?" I asked Joe.

"She's in London and she didn't take any form of communication with her, so no. I don't think she's seen it." I sighed looking at the picture of Cammie unconscious.

* * *

**I love reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry that this chapter is EXTREMELY short but if anyone has any ideas for an extra POV plz tell me and it might make it's way into the story!

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

**Zach POV**

My phone rang but as I picked up the call it was on video and it looked like I wasn't the only one receiving it. "Ms. Morgan, Grant, Jonas, take a look at this." My mother's message played on the screen of my phone and to my shock there was Cammie lying on the same hospital bed that she was taken in. "Jonas track the signal." Jonas was pressing buttons on my phone but eventually he gave up. "It's untraceable. Good security and no loopholes." I sighed and looked at the frozen image of Cammie. My mother was ruthless and impatient. She wouldn't stop until she got the journals and files. As the video ended a message came up on my phone 'Zachary I know you know where we are. Don't try anything unless you want Cammie to pay the price.' Luckily I was the only person who saw the message. I quickly quit the message before putting my phone back in my pocket and whispering to Grant, "Start thinking of ways to get out of a safehouse and to contact Bex, Liz and Macey. We need to get her back. It's destroying everyone seeing her like this."

Grant nodded in response and told Jonas while Ms Morgan was staring out the window. Cammie being captured was destroying everyone and as much as I hate to admit it, it's destroying me to.

**Rachel POV**

I watched the video in silence. Cassandra Goode had kidnapped my daughter and potentially killed my husband. I had had enough. I paid the cab driver and we walked to the Baxter's safe house. Abe opened to door and ushered us all inside. "Boys head upstairs I need to talk to the Baxters." Abe handed me a cup of tea and made me sit down. "You've seen the video then." I stated. Abe and Grace nodded.

"We will find her Rachel. We'll bring her home." Abe sat down beside me just as the television in front of us turned on with a picture of Cammie unconscious, her chest rising and falling. I burst into tears at the picture. Cammie's eyes flickered and opened, she looked dazed and confused. No wonder with all the drugs she's been given. She touched her side that had started bleeding again and let out a yelp of pain. A voice came over the speakers. "Welcome to the Circle of Cavan Cameron."

* * *

**Ya like it? Review for next chapters! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls - The fabulous Ally Carter does!

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

**Cammie POV**

As I opened my eyes I was blinded by light. As I slowly adjusted to the light everything became clearer through my eyes. I was in a room with no doors, no windows and nobody else inside. I was still on the hospital bed. The last thing I remember was Zach sitting next to me holding my hand. Zach. With the thought of him I sat up, sending a pain down my side. The bullet, I had been shot. I put my head back down on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. A black dot was on the ceiling and as I heard a sound that was like a camera adjusting lenses my spy skills kicked in. Camera's, five of them, one on each wall and the ceiling, there was only one thing that they could be watching, me. I heard a voice echo throughout the room, a female voice that wasn't mine. "Welcome to the Circle of Cavan Cameron. You have been here 26 hours, 34 minutes and 16 seconds." I began counting the seconds that I had been here, like I was trained to. "Don't bother counting the minutes. You will be here for a long time if your friends don't bring me what I want. Every second is being broadcast to your school, allies, friends and family. They will see every second of your suffering." The voice cut out but I knew whose voice it was, Cassandra's Goode's. "What is it that you want Cassie? Is it ok if I call you that? Cassie?" She didn't answer but a video started playing on one of the walls, turns out it was a screen. "Students and Staff of Gallagher Academy. You all know who I am. I have an interesting proposal for you. You see while in London Cameron Morgan infiltrated one of our bases and…" _Everyone has seen this video_. My friends, my mother, my heart dropped at the thought of my mother, I never said goodbye, a note doesn't fulfil a mothers needs. I'm stuck here, but if I am I'm getting all the information out of it that I can. I sat down in the middle of the floor where all the cameras could see me and said, "To everyone at Gallagher Academy, friends, family and everyone else. I will not break. I will not give in, but I will ask this to everyone to all Gallagher girls, who comes here? Why do you come? To what end do you work? And how long will you strive?" As I spoke the words I swear I could hear the voices of all Gallagher girls around the world replying, "We are the sisters of Gillian. To learn her skills, honour her sword and keep her secrets. To the cause of justice and light. For all the days of our lives."

**Josh POV**

All of Cammie's classmates were still pouring Roseville with missing posters. Each one had a picture of Cammie and the information underneath.

Missing: Cameron Morgan. If found please contact the Gallagher Academy on 07 9236 7210 or the police on 911. I couldn't believe that Cammie was missing. I hadn't seen her around with the other Gallagher students and no one seemed to know where she was. I was worried but then I got given a letter with a phone number on it and a note saying, '_Call this number to talk to Cammie_'. I called the number but no one picked up and even though she lied to me about not having a phone, I don't think Cammie has one. _So whose number was it?_

**

* * *

If you are being slow and haven't figured out who Josh called yet it was Zach. He got the call on the plane to London. Reviews plz!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! I'm really glad that a lot of readers like this! thanks to the people who have started reading since the beginning and are always reviewing! you know who u r!

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

**Rachel POV**

We were still at the Baxter's safe house. I don't know how long we will be here or when we're going to find Cammie. As Cammie spoke to the camera the boys came downstairs to watch. Since I was the only Gallagher Girl there I spoke the words like I had know them forever, "We are the sisters of Gillian. To learn her skills, honour her sword and keep her secrets. To the cause of justice and light. For all the days of our lives. That's my girl."

Just as we watched the footage Zach got up and brought his backpack from the boys room. He pulled out the files and explained what they were. "These are what my mother wants. We can't give them to her. Grant, Jonas and I have read the ones on us and they have a lot more information than they should have." He handed the Baxter's Bex's and me mine, Abby's and Cameron's. "There's one more that we want to read but we thought it would be best to ask permission." He pulled out a thick folder from his bag labelled Matthew Morgan, he handed it to me as I started at the name on it before opening it and looking at the first page.

Name: Matthew Morgan

Family: Wife – Rachel Morgan (Maiden Name: Cameron) Daughter: Cameron Ann Morgan.

Occupation: CIA Agent.

Status: MIA

History:

I didn't read all of Matthew's history for it was over 200 pages long but I looked at Zach and said, "Thank you. You've brought me all the answers." I stood up and walked into my room and sat down on the bed with the files in my hand. A tear slid down my face as I looked through the folders.

**Zach POV**

"Just give her some time Zachary. No one really knew what happened to Matthew but that's going to change. And the fact that Cameron's is thicker than hers and nearly as thick as Matthew's must trouble her. They must've been watching her for a while." Said Grace.

"It is a shock I know. I know my mother works for the Circle but there was to much information in mine." I replied. Rachel had locked herself in her room but I had no doubt that she could hear us. As I looked at the screen showing Cammie I seen my mother walk into the room with five of her goons. They roughly grabbed Cammie before cuffing her to a chair. My mother pushed her face straight into Cammie's and whispered something. Cammie had no reaction, my mother wasn't pleased. She punched Cammie in the mouth. Her lip was bleeding badly. I stood up, angry with myself for letting my mother get Cammie into that position. Grant put his arm on my shoulder and squeezed tightly. "Don't worry Zach. We'll get her back." I sat back down and watched as my mother asked Cammie more questions. Each time Cammie said nothing it earned her a beating. When I couldn't watch anymore I took my phone and dialled Macey. "I can't take it anymore we need to get her out."

"I agree. I'll get Bex and Liz on a conference call so we can talk."

**Cammie POV**

Cassandra walked in with five of her goons who grabbed me and cuffed me to a chair. Cassandra got right into my face before spitting, "I've had enough of waiting. Interrogation starts early, get ready Cameron your in for a rough ride. Where are your father and Joe Solomon's journals?" I didn't say anything but gave her a blank, bored expression. "Our little Cammie doesn't want to talk."

She turned around and punched me in the mouth, hard. I tasted blood. It was a miracle that she didn't knock out any of my teeth. "I can do this all day Cammie, your choice." Interrogation went on for another 5hours, 17minutes and 15seconds. By the end of interrogation my face was covered in dried blood and bruises were forming on my arms and legs, but I was pleased. I had given her nothing.

* * *

**Review for more chapters! and be sure to watch out for my oneshot that I will publish in the next week called 'Blackthorne's Senior Assignment' **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi again! Thanks again to Lozy the best BFF eva for helping me with a little bit of herself in this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

**Bex POV**

I had been watching New Moon when Macey told me to turn it off and help her with something. Watching movies took my mind off Cammie and what girl couldn't resist drooling over Taylor Lautner's abbs? Zach had called her and said that they needed to break Cammie out of the base. Liz was rapidly typing on her laptop, trying to track the bases video footage. "I've found it!" She exclaimed.  
"Where is she?" Yelled Zach, even though he was on the phone it was still pretty loud.  
"Nebraska. But that means…."

"Her dad went to school there so it means he might have been trained by the circle."

"Not might." Rachael had joined the conversation on Zach's phone. "Was. He was trained by the circle, that's what it says in his file."

"Then why did he want to take down the circle if they trained him?" I asked.

"I don't know Bex but I don't want you kids anywhere near that base. You hear me? Leave this to the CIA." Zach's phone went dead.

"Well you know what this means." I said.

"No, what?" asked Liz.

"It's time to bring our sister home."

**Liz POV**

I was trying to get as much information as I could about the COC base in Nebraska but it was impossible, "Ughhh! I can't believe it! Five hours of non stop typing and nothing has opened, in fact they set up 3 more firewalls within the last hour!" I was furious, five hours in front of a computer and nothing. Zach had called again asking if I had anything on the base, but nothing new. After another two hours of typing I screamed in happiness, "Yes! I've gotten a connection, Cammie can hear us but she can't see us."

"Cam! Can you hear us? We're going to come get you!" Bex yelled. The microphone on my laptop picked it up and the feed going through to my laptop of Cammie in the base repeated the question. Cammie started turning around trying to tell where the sound was coming from but then she suddenly got a lot calmer. "Bex! I'll be waiting, but don't risk anything to big for me, that includes your lives." Cammie said on the feed. I was cut out of the connection but as I stood up I tripped on the cord that kept my laptop charged. My laptop fell off the table and onto the floor. I was the only Gallagher Girl uncoordinated enough to do that, "Oopsie Daisies."

**Cammie POV**

Liz is fantastic, she got the message to me. Now I only have to wait and worry that they won't risk their lives for mine. Cassandra came back for another session of interrogation. By the end of it fresh blood covered the dried blood on my face and my right arm was completely covered in bruises but it was worth it, Mr Solomon would have been proud.

* * *

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I know it's short but I got to a part where I got stuck with writers block

* * *

**

**Chapter 16 **

**Joe POV**

I had been watching the video of Cammie's interrogation in Rachel's office, I couldn't have been more proud. She had told Cassandra nothing but she had payed the price. Abby and I were now concerned for her health. She was supposed to be taking antibiotics for her wound but the Circle wouldn't give her them, she was being put under sleeping gas almost everyday and being physically and mentally beaten. "Abby she won't last much longer." I murmured. Abby put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "She's tough Joe. She'll manage." I could only hope that she would stay strong in her state.

**Cammie POV**

My bullet wound was looking bad. Skin wasn't healing over it and the outside was going yellow. The bruises on my arms were purple and the blood on my face was slowly crusting off.

"Cassandra I hope your listening" I yelled, "because I'm going to get out of here. You'll never get the information in the journals or the files back."

"My dear Cammie, I highly doubt that." Cassandra appeared in the room holding a remote. She pressed the button and I was thrashing on the ground in pain. "I had a chip placed in your chest. Whenever I press this button it will send an electric shock through your body. It's not enough to kill you but if I hold it for long enough, it will stop your heart. You are trying my patience Cameron, it's time to play with the big leagues." Cassandra laughed before leaving me breathing hard on the floor wondering how I'm going to get out of this one.

* * *

**Review for more chapters! Watch out for my new one shot that will be published later this week 'Blackthorne's Senior Assignment' **


	17. Chapter 17

**Special thanks to bubzchoc and clarinetto14 who are always reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls series

* * *

**

**Chapter 17 **

**Zach POV**

Cammie didn't take out the tracking device Jonas planted in her hair, I think she knows it's there but won't take it out because of me. Rachel hasn't come out of her room but we can hear her crying every now and again. The Baxter's and Rachel don't know about our plan to rescue Cammie, if they did they would just want us to leave it to them. "Do we have everything?" I asked Jonas.

"I have double checked everything and yes, we just have to put on our disguises." Replied Jonas. We had booked flights to Nebraska and we were to meet Bex, Macey and Liz in three days time in a hotel in the city. We were sneaking out tonight. You think it would be easy to sneak out of the safe house, with us being assassins and all. It wasn't. Abe Baxter had put up so many alarms attached to the door that it took Jonas 17minutes and 38seconds to get it open. Then there was the trouble of whoever was sitting up that night. Unfortunately it was Rachel's night. She was sitting on the couch in the same room that the door was in. I nodded to Grant as to say 'I'll do it.' He passed me a small needle attached to a strap that went around my hand. All he had to do was place my palm on Rachel's hand and the needle would prick her, causing her to fall asleep.

"Zach why are you up? Go back to bed. We are going back to Gallagher tomorrow night." Said Rachel.

"That's fantastic." I replied, "But I'm afraid Grant, Jonas and I won't be going with you." I placed my hand on Rachel's and let the needle prick her. Rachel was asleep within 20seconds and we were out the door in less than 18 minutes. As we arrived at the airport we got through pretending that we were backpackers headed home. Jonas had fake passports and our real ones were hidden in a box that won't show up on x-ray and was bulletproof. As we boarded the plane I sighed and took the window seat. Jonas went back to playing with my phone and Grant was reading the free magazine that you got on the plane. It looked boring anyway. As I watched the sunset out the window my heart began to race, this is where the hart part begins. We were in Nebraska by morning.

**Jonas POV **

Before we reached the airport Zach made me ditch my laptop. I took the memory card out and wiped the hard drive. As I handed Zach my laptop he took it into the pawnbroker shop and got $35 for it. "Thanks Jonas. It's for cover and we needed some cash." I nodded and put the memory card in my pocket.

The flight home was long and silent. I was trying to modify Zach's phone to take my memory card so that I could talk to Liz but so far I was having no luck. We got off the plane at 5:30 in the morning and we were all tired from the flight but we went and met the girls with two days to go before we would rescue Cammie. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Herro! again!

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

**Rachel POV**

I woke up with a sore head on the couch. Zach! I thought. I ran upstairs to look in the boys' room. It was empty, the beds were made and a note was sitting on a bed.  
_'Sorry Rachel I couldn't take seeing Cammie in any more pain, I'm guessing you can't either. We're going to help her. We know where the base is and most of the security. See you at Gallagher with Cammie – Z'_.  
I woke up the Baxter's and showed them the note. I needed to get back to Gallagher and stop Bex, Macey and Liz from helping them. By the time I got back I was too late. Their suite was empty with a similar note sitting on Bex's bed.  
_'Ms Morgan, If you are reading this we have gone to rescue Cammie. Zach, Grant and Jonas are coming to. See you soon with Cammie. - Rebecca Baxter'_

**Zach POV**

We met the girls in Nebraska two days before we planned to rescue Cammie. Liz and Jonas were going to set up a base in the girls' hotel room, we would bring Cammie back there before going to Gallagher Academy.

"Ok so the room Cammie is being kept in is in the middle of the base in the second underground level." I explained as Jonas brought up a 3D model of the base on his laptop.

"How do we get in?" Bex asked with a stern tone in her voice, she wanted me to get straight to the point.

"Here" I replied pointing to a door on the model, "once we get through there, Liz and Jonas will put the cameras on a video loop so we will be practically unseen. There are guards regularly patrolling the corridors so we will have napotine patches, no need for anyone to die. The hardest part is getting Cammie out of that room and out of the base. Her physical condition is worrying so we will have to be careful. If worst comes to worst we can always carry her." Everyone was taking in every word of the plan, as it was the last words they would ever hear.

"What if we get caught?" asked Macey. I smirked and said,

"We're spies. Go on instinct."

"What if we get caught with Cammie?" Bex asked.

"Get out of there immediately. It's her were trying to save, as long as we get her out of there safely with all of us together, we'll be alright."

* * *

**Review for more chapters! BTW 'Herro' is part of Hannah's language! an d bedgie is a budgie! lol there's a story behind that!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls

* * *

**

**Chapter 19**

**Liz POV**

Jonas and I were making sure that all communications units, weapons (they wanted them not me!) and gear were all working. Bex and Macey had been pacing the hotel room for ages. Normally that's something I would be doing if I didn't have the equipment to check. They would get their turn to be in the action while Jonas and I were watching their backs. "Would you two please stop pacing, you're making me nervous." I said.

"We are nervous Lizzie!" yelled Bex, "We only have to break into a Circle of Cavan base and rescue our sister that I can't decide whether I want to pummel or hug."

Macey stopped pacing, "We could go down to the gym and train. Zach and Grant are down there. You could get to seen Grant shirtless."

"Ooo let's go!" Bex laughed. Macey gave me a wink as I mouthed thank you before pushing Bex out the door. "I thought they'd never leave." Said Jonas, putting down the comms unit he was fixing.

"Why? Do you think I'm going to kiss you?" I blushed, "You just might get that chance." I giggled as he pulled me up and kissed me. He slipped his hand around my waist and I put my arms his neck and kissed him back. Who said nerds can't have fun?

**Grant POV**

Zach and I were in the gym, burning off steam. There's not much to do when you're waiting for a mission to start and you don't have to fix anything. The Macey and Bex walked into the gym and Bex sat on my back when I was doing push ups. "Thanks Bex, I needed a challenge."

"I'm not that heavy." Replied Bex.

"I know but I normally just have me to push up and that's to easy." Bex got off my back and I rolled over and got up. "I love you babe."

"Love you to." I kissed Bex, slipping my hand around her waist and lifting her onto my lap. "Ahem." Coughed Zach.

"Dude, just because your girlfriend isn't here right now doesn't mean that I can't kiss mine." Bad idea. I shouldn't have said that. I gently pushed Bex off my lap and walked over to Zach, apologising as I went. "Zach, man I'm sorry I…"

Zach began to yell, "Forgot that my girlfriend has been captured by my mother. Suggested that it was my entire fault. You were there! You saw her get shot! You saw me hold her hand until the ambulance came!" Zach was throwing punches at me but I blocked every single one of them before he landed a kick in my stomach. He stormed out of the gym kicking the punching bag off its chain. "Nice going Grant." Sneered Macey, "You didn't need to make him feel like that. He's already messed up about his mum kidnapping Cammie. He doesn't need his best friend against him." Macey and Bex left the gym leaving me standing alone with a sore stomach.

* * *

**Goode? Bad? Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi! It's rescue time!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20 **

**Zach POV**

I was furious at Grant. But I eventually let him know that it wasn't ok to say that and we were talking to each other now. Once Grant, Bex, Macey and I were all suited up Liz and Jonas gave us our weapons, comms units and equipment. "See you back here with Cammie." Said Jonas. The four of us left the hotel and made our way to the base in Liz's van. Once we were at the entrance we knocked out the guards Jonas put the cameras on a loop and we walked in, practically invisible. No patrols came along but a lot of people were on the first underground level, there was a viewing platform the let people see into the room were Cammie was being kept. A blood curdling scream echoed through the hallways and we heard laughter and shouts, "Where are the journals?" Shouted the cruel voice of my mother.

"I don't know." Replied Cammie weakly, she was lying on the floor but as my mother pushed a button she began writhing and screaming in agony. As I half jumped towards the viewing platform Grant grabbed me hard from behind. "We can't act now. Wait for it to stop." As much as I wanted to help Cammie now Grant was right, we couldn't take on all the guards and get Cammie without something bad happening to either us or Cammie. It was 39miutes and 15seconds before interrogation had stopped and all of the guards had gone. We looked over the glass and seen Cammie lying on the bed. She looked like she had been beaten relentlessly. With Liz's new laser lipstick (with Macey kept in her make up bag) we cut a hole in the glass and Macey and I went down on cables to get Cammie. As we ran to her bed I could see that her arms we covered in bruises, she looked like she had been crying and she was covered in cuts and dried blood. I tried to lift her up in my arms but as she didn't know whom it was she turned around gave me a hard punch in the face. "Remind me not to ever get in your bad side Gallagher Girl." I said.

"Zach." She whispered. She sat up and almost jumped into my arms. I held her close and whispered in her ear, "I've missed you."

"Hey it's great for the reunion and all but can we do it when were not in a top secret Circle of Cavan base." Macey said, "It's great to have you back Cam." I got Cammie into a harness and attached to a line so that she could be pulled out of her prison. Once we were all safely out of the holding room we began to run out of the base. Cammie was keeping up with all of up despite her deteriorating physical condition and bare feet but it wasn't long before a flaw showed in the plan.

* * *

**Please review for next chapters! at least 2 reviews! it really would be a shame if I didn't get the reviews cause I already have the next 2 chapters ready to go...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey! OMG I was AMAZED by the response to the last chapter. I didn't realise so many people read my story! thank you! It means so much to me. There's some Zammie in the chapter! first time I've actually admitted it!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21**

**Cassandra POV**

After Cammie didn't give us any information in interrogation I left her crawling to her feet. Zach will be crushed, I'll have my son back in no time. I looked into the holding room once again but Cammie wasn't in there. I'm sure my eyes are playing tricks on me. She was there 10minutes ago. I looked up to see a hole in the glass roof big enough for someone to slip in or out. "GUARDS" I yelled, "FIND CAMERON MORGAN NOW!" I could hear heavy footsteps running to find her. I pulled a remote out of my pocket and pushed the button, "Try saving her now Zach."

**Zach POV**

We were halfway through the base when Cammie dropped to the ground screaming. We all stopped and heard footsteps coming. "Cammie what's wrong?" I asked, dropping to the ground. She was thrashing in pain as she mumbled, "She put something in my chest that shocks me." She was still thrashing on the ground and the footsteps were getting closer. I picked her up in my arms and ran, she was wriggling but trying to hold on as if not to slow me down. "It's ok Cam it'll be alright." 8 of my mother's goons had appeared at the end of the hall and were chasing after us. Bex and Grant dropped some smoke bombs to slow them down. It worked. Before we got out a group of five guards blocked the exit. Bex, Macey and Grant took a guard each while two came towards me. I put Cammie on the ground, she was still squirming in pain, as I turned and faced the attackers. While my attention was turned to the one with a gun the other went over to Cammie and picked her up. "Cammie!" I yelled as he ran away with Cammie struggling in his arms. Grant tackled the man by the legs sending him sprawling and Cammie rolling over on the floor. As I slapped a napotine patch on the man's head I ran over and picked up Cammie. "Cams I'm so sorry. I'll never forgive myself…."

"Zach let's go!" Shouted Bex. We ran out the door and got safely into Liz's new van being driven by Jonas and sped off back to the hotel. The electric shock going through Cammie had stopped and she was now panting in the back of the van I went over to her and helped her sit up. She got onto my lap and I cradled her. "Cam I'm so sorry about all of this."

"It's not your fault Zach. Your not your mother." She said faintly. She put her arm around the back of my neck and pulled me down towards her. I kissed her on the lips and 'awwwww' came over the van as Cammie and I kissed. She was safe, we were taking her home**.**

**

* * *

**

**Good chapter? Bad? Review!**

**Sorry if the whole COC thing seems short...I had major writers block when I wrote this. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hope you like this chapter! It made my heart race (even if Cammie's didn't ... read and find out)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22 **

**Rachel POV**

A black limo pulled into the driveway of Gallagher Academy. It wasn't the start of term so it could only mean one thing. Cammie was coming home. I ran down the staircase to the front door in time to se Zach helping Cammie out of the limo. Bex, Macey, Liz, Grant and Jonas followed them. Zach had a protective arm around Cammie, it was either to make sure that she didn't fall or to make sure that she didn't run away again. As the walked up the steps Cammie slipped out of Zach's arm and into my outstretched arms. I hugged her tight and said, "I've missed you. We have all been so worried. You've been so brave. Don't ever do that to me again." Cammie looked up at me, tears were welling in her eyes.

"I've missed you to mum." I looked down at Cammie and seen the bruises on her arms and face and the deep cuts on her legs and arms. "Oh sweetie look at you. Let's get you to the your suite."

"Not before I say hello." Abby said from behind me. She came forward and hugged Cammie, "Hey squirt. It's good to have you back." Then most of the senior class came out of the mansion, they stayed for the holidays. "Hey everyone Cammie's back." Said Tina, "So where have you been now Cammie?"

"I've been chased around the world by an ancient terrorist group, held captive by them and been rescued by my best friends and boy friend. And a lot of stuff in between." Cammie replied. Zach put his arm around Cammie and led/ carried her up to her suite closely followed by her friends. It's good to have her home.

**Zach POV**

I lead Cammie up to her suite. I knew she could walk herself but I picked her up and carried her up the stairs. I heard Tina say, "Now what I wouldn't give for a boyfriend like that." I just smiled and opened the door and put Cammie on her bed. "It's so good to be home." She said.

"Ok boys out. Were settling Cammie back in." Said Bex ushering us out the door. I laughed and let her push me out but before we got out the room I heard a thump and Cammie screaming. "Cammie!" I exclaimed pushing the door open and rushing to her. She had rolled off her bed and onto the floor and was thrashing and screaming, she was being shocked again. "Get Ms Morgan." Yelled Bex. Grant ran out the door to find her while I tried to stop Cammie from thrashing. As I managed to pin her down her body went limp and she stopped screaming. "Cammie?" I asked expecting her to reply. She remained limp. I put two fingers on her wrist to look for her heartbeat. I couldn't find it. I put my head on her chest to hear her heart. There was no steady thump. She was gone.

* * *

**Cliffie! keep reviewing for the next two chapters! there all ready to go! Keep an eye out for my one-shot Blackthorne's Senior Assignment**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yea it's short...Yea I think its a good chapter...Yea I want your opinion (review!)

* * *

**

**Chapter 23**

**Zach POV**

"She hasn't got a heartbeat." I said.

"What!" exclaimed Macey. I didn't reply. I was pushing down on Cammie's chest giving her CPR. As I breathed into her mouth and began pushing on her chest I started begging, "Stay with me Cammie. Stay with me." Rachel walked in and immediately asked.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She doesn't have a heartbeat and she's not breathing." Explained Bex, I could hear the worry in her voice as Cammie jerked under my hands and opened her eyes and mouth, gasping for air. I sat back giving her room to breathe. Rachel ran to her, "Cammie you scared me."

"What just happened?" She asked looking dazed.

"Your heart stopped beating. My mother shocked you so much then that the electrical current stopped your heart." I answered. Mr Solomon walked through the door as I lifted Cammie on her bed. "A stretcher is coming for you. We need you to stay calm and keep your heartbeat steady." He said to Cammie. She shook her head and laid back on my chest. I ran my fingers through he hair and breathed in the scent of her herbal shampoo. As the stretcher came was rolled away, I held her hand until I was ushered away.

**Joe POV**

Cammie went straight into surgery. The chip in her heart needed to come out before more serious damage happened. Once she came out of surgery she was still unconscious and was to wake up in a few hours but she didn't. Two days after her surgery and she still hadn't woken up. Rachel was worried, she would sit by Cammie's bed holding her hand and stroking her hair. "Rachel she won't wake up." I said walking over towards her.

"She will Joe. You woke up."

"Over two months after I was put in the coma in the first place." I argued.

"She will come back Joe, but she knows already. About Matthew."

"How much does she know?"

"She knows where he disappeared and how. And where he is now. Blackthorne."

* * *

**HI!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry it's so short...just please don't go all Bex angry on me...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24**

**Zach POV**

I was sitting on the end of Cammie's bed waiting for her to wake up. I waited for hours until Grant found me and dragged me away (literally). "Com'n Zach, let her rest, she has been through a lot."

"Yea but I really want to see her. Just to know that she's alright."

"Come on." Whined Grant, " The Chef has cooked my favourite for dinner and Jonas will take all the pudding!"

"Alright but I'm coming straight back after." I let Grant drag me away from the hospital wing and into the great hall. After dinner I snuck back up to the hospital wing to see Cammie only to not be allowed in. Apparently she had woken up and was really angry…. at me.

**Cammie POV**

I had woken up dazed and confused but I had soon regained my senses and emotions. He had lied to me. He knew all along. "Where is Zach?" I growled.

"Cammie you need to rest and recover. You've been unconscious for over a week." Started Joe.

"Cammie sit back down sweetie. You've lost a lot of blood." Said the sweet voice of my mother.

"No I need to see him now." I said sternly.

"Someone let him in. It's his funeral." Sighed Joe. Zach was let in and he immediately walked over to me but was stopped by Joe. "Just be careful, she's not to happy right now."

"I think I'll be alright." He smirked. _God I hate that smirk, I'll wipe it off his face_. I would put him in here if he weren't careful. He stood right in front of me and waited. I put my hand up to his face leading him into a false sense of security then slapped him hard across the face. As he bent over from my slap I kneed him in the stomach and kicked him to the floor.

"Cammie." He gasped.

"I know you know. You lied to me Zach. I trusted you. You know where my dad is. But if you taught me one thing it's that you can't be trusted. We're done. We're through. I never want to see you again." I stormed out leaving Zach on the floor speechless.

* * *

**I know it's short...I kinda got writers block (Darn u WB) Review for next chapters! **

**I might not be able to update as regularly now...back to school and mum gave me the whole 'homework comes first' talk so ya... I'll try my best to keep up the writing!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey thx to all the people that review here is ur whole Zammie breakup run down and Cammie finds someone!

* * *

**

**Chapter 25**

**Rachel POV**

I ran after Cammie as she stormed out of the hospital ward. "Cammie why did you do that?"

"Because he lied to me. He knew dad was protecting Mr Solomon's journal and that he was protecting Dad's."

"Cammie stop. You know Zach can protect you and you should go back and see that he is ok."

"Mum he is a spy. Spy!. Actually he's an assassin he can take care of himself. I need to leave. I'm not completing senior year and persons that aren't staff or students can't stay here. You know that's the rules." As much as I hated to admit it Cammie was right. She couldn't stay here if she wasn't at school. "Where will you go?" I asked. "Blackthorne. I'm going to see Dad."

"Your not to go anywhere near that school Cameron. You can go to Joe's safe house but Abby is going with you."

"I'm old enough to take care of myself."

"I know that but do you have enough sense to stay out of danger?" Cammie didn't answer. "Pack you bags and I'll get Abby. You leave tomorrow. I don't want to send you away but I will for your safety." Cammie groaned and stomped away.

**Cammie POV**

I know she's my mother and all but she doesn't understand. Aunt Abby came round the corner and began to talk to me, "So Squirt I hear we're going to Blackthorne." I immediately got the hint and replied,

"Yeah the safe house. We'll have so much fun." Sometimes Abby and Mum have a bit of a family race. Abby would sometimes give me what Mum wouldn't and that was the best thing about her (especially when it involved spying). Two days later we were driving to Blackthorne and I was going to see my dad for the first time in years. "Cammie! Cammie, where are you going?" Asked Bex when she seen me pulling a suitcase out of our suite. I winked at her and said, "Don't worry Bex. I'm going with Abby to Solomon's safe house. I can't stay here."

As we pulled up to the gates Dr Steve was standing there in a jumper from Nebraska, the same one Dad was wearing in so many of the photos of us. "Abigail, Cameron how nice to see you again." He said.

"Drop the act Matthew she figured it out and told me. I did a little research and all the facts add up."

"Hi Dad. How've you been?" I asked. Dr Steve/Dad opened his arms and said, "Come here sweetheart. I've missed you." I ran into my Dad's arms and he held me tight. "Sorry I'm not the man you remember. I had to change once the Circle figured I was trying to bring them down. The best way to bring them down was through the next generation and their leader's son." Zach, the boy I had loved, the boy I no longer trusted. "What do you think of Zach?" I asked.

"He's a great young man, but his mental battles take over him sometimes and his urge to protect you."

"I need to go back to see Zach. We need to fight this battle together. Let's bring down the circle for good."

* * *

**I know the reunion isn't my best work so sorry about that...u still love me right?** (as a writer/ friend)


	26. Chapter 26

**BOO! hahahaha I don't think I scared you...

* * *

**

**Chapter 26**

**Zach POV**

Cammie had every reason to be mad at me. I had lied to her for years, risked her life and broken her heart. But that doesn't explain why she came back. She ran through the main doors and into the boys 'suite in the west wing to find me. Guys don't tell their mates about their feelings, they mope about them until some other chick steals their heart. Cammie stole my heart and broke it but I was very surprised when she came and stole it back. "Well Zach I never expected to see you so wrecked." Cammie said from behind me. I had been staring at the ceiling, while lying on the floor. She was smiling for the first time in weeks and as I got up she jumped into my arms. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did, I…."

"Gallagher Girl it's ok I just want you back."

"Ok but promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"No more secrets."

"When you're a spy you keep lots of secrets but… ok." I laughed as I dipped her and kissed her deeply.

**Matthew POV**

She found me. I always knew she would but I didn't expect the circle to be so ruthless on a 17-year-old girl. I don't know how she seen through my cover…she's gotten better since the last time I saw her. She could give most of the Blackthorne boys a run for their money. Still she found me and I didn't want to hide any longer. I ran straight up to Rachel's office in my Nebraska High jumper and kissed her. "I'm guessing she figured it out." Breathed Rachel.

"Yes she did. You don't give her enough credit." I said.

"We'll we better go find her and Zach and please shave off the beard and get rid of the blonde hair dye." I laughed.

"Don't you like my disguise?"

"No it's not you!" Laughed Rachel from down the hall. She had once again become the carefree woman I met on a mission. I followed her to the west wing where we saw Cammie and Zach kissing, on Zach's bed. "Ahem." I coughed. Cammie and Zach half fell, half jumped off the bed in panic. "Dr Steve. What are you doing here?" asked Zach.

"He's not Dr Steve." Explained Cammie, "He's my dad." Zach just stood there with his chin hitting the floor. "Ummm…."

"We don't really have time for a long explanation now Zach. How about I let you pass cove ops, pretend I never saw you making out with my daughter and we go take down the Circle."

"Yes sir, but we just need one more person."

* * *

**Who is the extra person? Guess? Review for next two chapters!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi sorry I haven't published I'm back at school and the teachers are giving loads of homework! plus I have after sports and band as well so... yea you get three chapters!

* * *

**

**Chapter 27**

**Joe POV**

I was in Sublevel 2 when Cammie and Zach walked in followed by Dr Steve. "Cammie, Zach, Dr Steve." I acknowledged each of them with a nod of my head but when I said Dr Steve the three of them burst out laughing. "Do you mean to say Joe that I tricked not only my wife and a generation of some of the best spies but my best friend as well? Excellent!" he laughed.

"Matthew?" I questioned.

"It's good to see you to Joe. How long has it been? 15? 20years?" My face lit up as I walked over to my best friend and gave him a tight hug and a slap on the back. "Welcome back to the living Matt. You have changed."

"We need some help Joe we're going to finish what we started over 20 years ago. You in?"

"Of course don't think that you're leaving me behind. I've been against the C.O.C even without you here. I got in a lot of trouble for it." I glared at Cammie and Zach who acted like they were talking, very well, but I could tell they weren't. After all I am a spy.

"We need tech and agents on computers."

"We know the perfect people." Said Zach and Cammie at the same time.

**Cammie POV**

I lead Dad up to my suite and I wasn't surprised to see Grant and Jonas there as well but they had the same reaction as Zach when they saw Dad. "Dr Steve?" They asked. "Matthew Morgan if you don't mind Mr Newman and Mr Anderson. Well if it isn't Rebecca Baxter, Macey McHenry and Elizabeth Sutton. The last time I saw you was exchange. How are your parents Rebecca?" Bex didn't say anything but stared open mouthed. Zach and I laughed and talked to Liz and Jonas, "So will you do it?" I asked.

"Yes!" Screeched Liz, "I'll go get my van ready." Liz squeezed past Joe and Dad and got most of her equipment out of the van (there wasn't enough room in the wardrobe with all of Macey's clothes.) It had been almost five minutes when we heard an "Oopsie Daisies." From the staircase and we went to help Liz gather up her gear and get it down to sublevel 2. We were all most in the elevator when Tina Walters came down the hall snapping her gum, "What are you guys doing?"

"Taking down an ancient terrorist group. A mission that has take over 2 decades so if you don't mind we'd like to finish it." I said, as the elevator doors closed. "That felt so good." I said as we began to descend.

"Go Chameleon!" Yelled Bex.

"Chameleon?" asked Dad.

"Yea I'm a pavement artist." He smiled.

"That's my girl." As the elevator opened to the sublevels the room was empty apart from two women sitting on the only desk in the room. Of course they were Aunt Abby and Mum. "Just where do you think your going without me?"

* * *

**You can NEVER escape the mother. Lol that just reminded me of finding nemo **

**Dory - "ES-CAP-E. Hey isn't that funny it's spelt just like the word escape." **

**I love watching those kiddy movies that we will all miss...you eventually get sick of vampires**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Matthew POV**

Of course Rachel would figure out where we were and what we were going to do. "Rachel please. You know we have to finish this."

"Yes by 'you' I thought you meant you and Joe. Not Cammie, most of her dorm and the Blackthorne boys!" She yelled.

"Cammie is my daughter as well and I have permission slips from the boys parents or guardians for stuff just like this." Zach and Grant turned away at the word guardians. Neither of them had stayed with their parents. Grant's mother is dead and his dad is an assassin, I don't even think he considers him his father. As for Zach his mother… If you are reading this I suppose you know about Cassandra by now, then his father is another story.

"That may be true but not for the girls."

"Liz is staying here to be technical support. I can call Abe and ask to bring Bex."

" Yes, along with explaining where you have been for nearly 10 years. What about Macey? Her father is the senator. You can't exactly just call."

"Macey is the one we least need to worry about. As long as Abby comes Macey is technically allowed to come. You want to come don't you Abby?" I asked.

Abby replied, "Of course Matthew but Rachel is right. You're to big a team. You risk at least one person getting caught and spilling information."

"She's right Matthew so who are you leaving behind?" Asked Rachel.

"No one. Were a team 'till the end. We may have to split up a few times but we will do whatever it takes to bring the circle down." I regret saying team 'till the end. That could be sooner rather than later.  
"In that case I'm coming with as well."

**Cammie POV**

We couldn't exactly say no to her, so she's coming as well although not until school holidays which begin in two weeks. We headed to Nebraska as we had knowledge that Cassandra is still there. "Zach are you ready for this?" I asked. We were driving towards Nebraska high, where my father went to 'spy' school.

"Cammie she tortured you, almost killed us Blackthorne and she forced my dad into hiding." He replied. I knew about his Dad, he let me read his file.

"I'm sorry about what happened with your Dad. We'll find him one day. You and me, you helped me find my dad so I'll help you find yours."

"Thanks Gallagher Girls that means a lot to me." Zach smiled.

"Promise me just one thing."

"Anything."

"You need to stop overprotecting me. I understand our condition and everything but I don't want you to end up dead because of me."

"Ok Cam but you have to promise me something in return. You'll never run away without me knowing again."

"Deal." I giggled as I kissed him.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Bex POV**

I was so happy for Cammie, she had her family back together. Grant was sitting next to me in the van. Abby was driving with Macey in the front seat and Zach and Cammie were behind us. Every few minutes we would hear kissing from behind us and I would look at Grant and sigh, "Will they ever stop?"

"No, I don't think so Sexy Bexy but I could drown out their noises with ours." I giggled as he pulled me closer to him. Macey shouted, "If I hear one more make out session from the backseat I'm going to personally duct tape Grant and Zach together so they can't kiss you!" Everybody but Abby and Macey laughed as we drove on. "Quiet down everyone we need to get started. Macey, Bex you're in the back tracking. Grant, Zach, Cammie get your comms on we are leaving in 5minutes with disguises." Said Abby. "Com'n move we haven't got all day!" Wow, I have never heard Abby lose her cool ah well it's time for another mission.

**Zach POV**

We had driven to the private high school in Nebraska. I came out in a pair of navy pants a light green shirt and tie and a blazer. Grant came out dressed the same as me but Cammie came out in a school skirt that looks way to high, a blouse that shows to many curves and a blazer that made her look hot (I never knew blazers could do that). "Macey kind of talked Abby into making my uniform more…feminie. For honeypotting purposes."

"There'll be no honeypotting." I said.

"So you already know about honeypotting. That's good your not complete newbies after all." A boy from the school had came up from behind us and eavesdropped. "I think I can honeypot you into leading me into the school." Said Cammie slipping her arm into the boys. "My names Steven."

"I'm Zara, these are my cousins Leon and Sam." I was Leon and Grant was Sam. As we entered the front doors there we pictures of sports teams and clubs lining the walls. As we followed Steven I took my eyes off Cammie and onto the photos on the wall. As we walked I seen a picture of a baseball team. Next to it was a picture of Matthew and Joe. Joe was standing in his Blackthorne t-shirt with his arm over Matthew's shoulder. The photo below it was of Matthew and Joe again but a third man was in the picture. Alexander Goode, my father was standing with a baseball glove in his hand next to his friends. I didn't know he came here. Through my comms unit I growled to Joe, "You have some explaining to do.

* * *

**I'm at a point in the story now where what I'v pre-written I hate and I now need to rewrite the whole ending so updates will be slower. Review for next chapters. I will spend most of the weekend trying to fix them. Please keep reviewing and what do you think of Nebraska? Do you think Cammie should honeypot Steven? (YES! I THINK SO!) **


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey sorry I haven't updated I've had heaps of homework and I wasn't happy with what I had written and I'm still not happy with the next two chapters. I was looking through the preview and I realised a lot of grammar mistakes so I'm sad now...:(

* * *

**

**Chapter 30**

**Zach POV**

I had seen the photo. _Why didn't they tell me?_ "Zach keep going we'll explain later." Said Mathew.

"I'm not going anywhere until you explain why you never told me about my father." I growled.

"Zach your father went to school with me. He was a great friend. We met Joe at an exchange with Blackthorne. We all knew about the circle and decided we needed to put a stop to it. That was before he met your mother." Explained Matthew, "Keep going Zach."  
"Do we have a problem Leon?" Asked Steven. I politely replied,

"No Steven. Keep going." I watched carefully as Steven snaked his arm around Cammie's waist, pulling her along with him. We were each assigned a room and bid goodbye as Steven left us alone. "Calm down Zach." Said Cammie, "I know what I'm doing."

"That's the thing Gallagher Girl. I don't want you getting hurt and he looks at you like an assassin that didn't know you would." Cammie snorted and went to explore.

"Dude calm down and settle in. This place is a five star hotel compared to Blackthorne and no night drills!" Said Grant, jumping onto on of the beds.

"Yea a hotel with competition."

"Are you jealous?"

"Yes fine I'm jealous even though I know she's just honeypotting."

"Come on, you know no relationships with her now. Besides if she can honeypot why can't you? We're here 4 weeks after all." Four weeks, four weeks in this school. "Great" I murmured, "just great."

**Joe POV**

Zach hadn't been himself, he was being overprotective and paranoid. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked through the comms.

"For the simple reason that you just demonstrated. Your anger. "Zach listen to me it's a long story about what happened to your father but I can tell you one thing. You're a lot like him."

**Zach POV**

(Time Lapse)

We've been here 22 days now and it's clear that the circle does recruit here. Unfortunately Cammie is off honeypotting Steven, so I'm following her. "Steven you know I have a boyfriend." Giggled Cammie. _What is she up to?_

"Of course Zara, but can't you forget about him for one more night?" asked Steven. From where I was hiding I could see that Steven slipped his arm around Cammie's waist and slid his hand into her hair pulling her close to him. He pushed her lips to his and Cammie slip her arms around his neck and kiss him back. I almost blew our cover, then and there when Cammie saw me and shot me a look that said, 'I know what I'm doing. Trust me.' I just faded back into the shadows and watched as Steven pinned Cammie to the wall and continued to kiss her. Cammie always looked like she wasn't comfortable with anything going on but she kept on her mask. Steven did things to her which I would never had dared without asking her but Cammie had had enough. She threw him off her, catching him off guard and punched him square in the mouth and slapped a napotine patch on his forehead. "No one, I repeat no one does anything like that to me. And by the way, my name is Cammie and say bye bye to your precious school."

* * *

**I really didn't want to stick around on the whole Nebraska Spy School thingy but I wanted to keep going on the story. More cliffies soon!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Short snappy ...yea. It's raining in the middle of summer OMG come on Australia cyclones, bushfires and floods can the weather get any weirder? Speaking of cyclones I'm waiting for my dad to get home. He is in Darwin with cyclone Carlos. He's alright now but he doesn't come back till 2morrow.

* * *

**

**Chapter 31**

**Zach POV**

He won't tell me anything but that I'm like him. Great lot of help he is. Cammie was climbing into the van in a pair of track pants, an old sweatshirt and a pair of dirty sneakers. "I convinced Macey to let me wear something comfortable. The whole 'I don't want to be honeypotting I have a boyfriend' thing really helped." She said. I smirked and replied,

"Macey might be like that but you and honeypotting don't mix with me, it's just all you." I pulled Cammie into a hug and buried my face in her hair. I love her shampoo and I can tell she likes mine. I smirked at this. "Come on Zach." Said Cammie, gently pulling me hand, "We need to get going."

"Ok Cam." I seen her smile as I said her real name and not the pet name I pinned on her. As we drove I just stared out the window at the smouldering wreckage of Nebraska High. I whispered to myself the two words that I had told Cammie when she told me about her parents, "Somebody knows." This time I know who does know.

**Matthew POV**

It's been nearly 30 years since I've seen Alexander Goode. I saw him run off with Cassandra, a newly graduated Gallagher girl. She was just right for him and him for her but 3years after they were married she went rouge. She switched sides and took their 18month old baby, Zach. He had Cassandra's eyes. Alex searched for years, looking for any trace of Zach or Cassandra. I couldn't help him in the field though. Rachel had Cammie and I couldn't leave her alone, not with the information she will be hunted for. Joe searched with Alex but after 8years Alex disappeared. Joe made a promise to Alex to keep looking for Zach. Then we found him at Blackthorne. It was too dangerous for Joe to return to Blackthorne so we took on each other's promises. He went to Gallagher to teach and protect Cammie while I went to Blackthorne to teach and protect Zach. We also ended up protecting each other's journals. Over the years they we spent looking for Zach and an end to the circle our journals became more valuable than anything the circle would ever want. But Alex wrote one to. And it was hidden on my parents ranch.

* * *

**Cliffie!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey I came up with the Liz and Jonas thing and I really liked it so I hope you do to!

* * *

**

**Chapter 32**

**Rachel POV**

I had driven for hours to reach Nebraska. But when I got there Matthew pulled me to one side and explained his hidden family tree. "Why don't we just tell her now?" I asked.

"Because there is a second part to the story, one that doesn't just involve Cammie. Zach's past and Alexander's connects with my story and he needs to know as well."

"I think it's time we visited your parents." I said. They knew nothing about Matthew's return but even though they weren't spies, they kept the biggest secrets. I went to go talk to Cammie but I seen a helicopter approaching fast on the horizon and it didn't look like one of ours. "Everybody go for cover! Agents all around." An organised panic swept over our crowd as we dashed into vans and watched the helicopter land. I could clearly see the pilot now. They were no older than 18 and they were one of my students and her boyfriend. "It's Liz and Jonas." I exclaimed but we barely had time to celebrate before C.O.C agents surrounded the helicopter and roughly grabbed Liz and Jonas, pulling them out of the helicopter.

**Liz POV **

I had finished my extra credit. I built a helicopter with a little bit of Jonas's help. Just as we landed and I turned off the propellers I was grabbed from behind and pulled out of the cockpit. Anyone who knew me would know that I freeze when I get attacked (Zach got the bruise in sophomore year to prove it) but Jonas didn't freeze. Instead he threw his attacker over his shoulder and fired a tazer at the one holding me. He pushed me to the ground as he began wriggling in agony. Jonas picked up his glasses and put them back on before looking round for more attackers. Apparently they don't think they should send out a lot of agents for two desk agents. I jumped on Jonas wrapping my arms around his neck before reaching up and kissing him. He put one hand around my waist and the other on the back of my head and kissed me back. Cammie, Macey or Bex could tell you the number of seconds/minutes for which we kissed but to me it felt like a blissful eternity. As everyone approached us we broke off the kiss. I ran into my friends' arms and a round of 'congratulations' for kissing Jonas. I could hear Grant and Zach giving Jonas a slap on the back and asking, "So is she a good kisser?" Jonas just adjusted his glasses and I turned red as they stared at me. I giggled and started blaring on about the helicopter when Mr and Mrs Morgan came and took Cammie to the side for a conversation. _This can't be good.

* * *

_

**Ahh nerd love! I'll try update ASAP. Maybe on the weekend. Reviews help!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hi! I'm writing another Gallagher Girl fanfic and I need your help on deciding on a title check out the poll on my profile or just look at the next line: **

**A) A picture spies a thousand lies**

**B) Always out-numbered but never out-gunned**

**C) Roses are Red, Violets are Blue: Spies are the Best and Lies aren't true.**

**D) Something else entirely...suggestions welcome. If I choose your idea u will be thanked in the story!**

**Has anyone heard about the new Heist Society book? WELL it's called Heist Society: Uncommon Criminals the cover has been released so go look it up!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 33**

**Cammie POV**

I barely had time to say hello to Liz and Jonas before Mum and Dad pulled me away. I hadn't seen them so serious in along time (which is understandable when your dad goes MIA) but I had a feeling that a lot was about to change. We sat in the back of the van and locked the doors and did a quick bug check (knowing Bex, Macey, Liz and Zach they had something hidden somewhere).

**Rachel POV**

"Cammie sweetie, you know what our business requires but this is an altogether new level of secrecy." I explained. "We never told you about your family tree because it would out you in to much danger."

"Wait, the family tree? What does that have to do with this? I mean grandma and grandpa Morgan aren't spies."

"They were a gap generation." Said Matthew. "A way to hide my family."

"I don't understand."

"Cammie I'm sorry that a lot that you know is a lie but you're the new generation of the Gallagher family."

"Yea I know with school and stuff."

"It's not just that Cameron. Gillian Gallagher is my great great great great grandmother. And I took on the family name."

"So that means…"whispered Cammie.

"Your Cameron Gallagher, not Cameron Morgan. I needed to hide from the circle so I changed my last name before I married your mother."

"But the tapestry at school."

"Is wrong." I said, "A cover for our family. Your great grandparents are the last direct descendants recorded, it's time we updated the tapestry."

"But Macey and I"

"Are cousins once removed." Explained Matthew.

"It's your choice if you want to tell anyone but we would like that when you go into the field you go as Agent Gallagher, to continue the family name."

**Matthew POV**

My grandparents were spies, my parents didn't go into the family business so that we could hide. A gap generation threw the circle off for a while but then I got sucked in to the spying world. The circle seen me as a new threat so I went into deep cover, pulling along a wife and daughter. Cammie is the most direct descendant of Gillian but there are certain problems that come with the Gallagher name. Like the sword of Isoeph Cavan.


	34. Chapter 34

**OMG I was looking at the full version of this story and i just realised how far I've come. 34 chapters later and the story is almost done :( I'm gunna miss this story. Don't worry though this isn't the last chapter (there are a few more to come) and this isn't the last you'll see of me on fanfiction!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 34**

**Cammie POV**

I haven't told anyone about me being a descendant of Gillian. We are in enough trouble already but I knew there was another side to the story, Zach's family. Dad wanted to go the ranch. I think it was a good idea to but we weren't going alone. Zach and Mr Solomon were coming to. Aunt Abby, Liz, Bex and Macey were going to Mr Solomon's safe house for the time being. As soon as we got there I raced up to the door. Grandpa answered it, "Cammie! It's good to see you. What are you doing here sweetheart? I thought you were spending break with your Mum?"

"We got a little side tracked and there's someone I need you to see." Mum got out of the van followed by Dad. As grandpa seen Dad he was shocked. He yelled, "Mary! Mary! It's Matthew."

"What are you talking about Matthews d…." Grandma stopped as she seen her son walk onto the front porch. She dropped the teacup she was holding and ran to hug her son. The cup smashed on the floor, sending hot tea over the deck. "We thought you were dead Matthew. Your safe, your home." Mr Solomon came out of the van and joined us. "Joseph! You as well what a fine gentleman you turned into." Grandma gave Mr S a hug and he turned red. I laughed. "It's great to see you again Mary. I'm sorry I didn't call you. Life took it's own path." Grandma let go of Mr Solomon and hugged Dad again. Dad said, "It's great to see you to Mum, words can't express this. You might want to sit down with a cup of tea though, we have some very important news."

**Matthew POV**

The house hadn't changed since I last left it. Cammie seemed completely at home as she made my parents sit down while she made tea and coffee. As soon as everyone was comfortable an awkward silence fell over the room. Cammie perched on a stool as Rachel and I occupied the couch and my parents the two armchairs. "Mum. Dad. We have kept a secret for all our lives about who we are what we do and the reason I went missing. Why Cammie goes to the Gallagher Academy and why you have to be kept safe. We're spies."

**

* * *

Cliffie...Review for next chapters and vote in my poll for your favourite title!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey! I got an awesome response to the last chapter which I think is so awesome that you get a sneak peak at my new story! (title still undecided)**

"Have you heard anything?"

"Nothing." I replied, "She's off the radar. Being a Chameleon." Macey nodded. A thump followed by a "Whoopsie Daisies." Told us that Liz had just fallen through the door. "Hi Liz." I said, picking up Liz's laptop that had gone skidding across the floor. "Bex, Macey!" Liz squealed. "It's good to see you. Where's Cammie?" Liz paused for a second before looking at her feet and saying, "I forgot for just one second and…"

"Liz it's ok, we all miss her. Everyone's worried about her." I said. I glanced over at Cammie's empty bed in the corner of the room. The mattress was propped up against the wall and there were no clean sheets or a quilt. We stood in silence as Liz and I unpacked and Macey filed her nails... "Hello. Is this suite 7C?"

**What do you think? I couldn't decide which bit to put in without giving away a twist in the first chapter. R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**Cammie POV**

Alexander Goode's diary was kept under the house in the only piece of spy technology to be found within a mile (not counting the van and equipment). I easily cracked the code (Liz taught me a few of her tricks) and got Zach from the van. We walked around the fence line of the farm and through the cow paddock. As we reached the tree with the tire swing we sat under the trees branches as I explained, "We found it. We found your dad's journal." Zach was shocked, it was plain on his face. The mask he always seemed to have on came off as I handed him the journal. "No one has read it. But I hoped you would share the information with us." I walked away but stopped as Zach grabbed my hand and pulled me into a kiss. He wrapped his hands around my waist as I put my arms around his neck. I didn't count the how long the kiss went on or for how long we stood in the knee-high grass. As we pulled apart Zach smiled. Not the smirk he always has when he knows something you don't but a smile that someone that wasn't a spy would have. I left him to read the journal, feeling happier than either of us had felt in a long time.

**Zach POV**

I had his journal. I had my Dad's journal in my hands. I began reading at the start and continued until the journal ended 13 years later. Before it ended I learnt more about Roseville than I ever wanted. I sprinted through the fields and back to the house where I half fell through the front door and into the lounge room. "We need to leave now. There's a base in Roseville and it's going to attack Gallagher." Cammie and Rachel jumped up and asked,

"How do you know?" I held up the journal in response. Cammie raced outside and into the van. Using the comms unit installed in the van she called Liz and as soon as she picked up she yelled, "Get to Gallagher! Now! We have an emergency. Code Black." Cammie put the keys in the ignition and began to reverse down the driveway. I yelled at her to stop and she did. "You can't just run away like this. You need us to help."

"Zach my home is about to be blown up. I can't just sit here."

"Then stand up and listen. (A/N: Sorry. I just couldn't resist this little joke) Your mother is principal of the school, she needs to come as well. Joe was… is a teacher there, he comes to. We need a plan." Cammie walked back to the house and was talking to her mother when I came in, and Rachel said, "The circle is after the sword."


	36. Chapter 36

**There is 2 or 3 chapters after this so...*starts crying* I MISS THIS STORY ALREADY!**

**...sorry me being an over emotional author

* * *

**

**Chapter 36**

**Cammie POV**

We had gone back to Gallagher to stop the circle from taking the sword. Just like the sublevels each new generation of Gallagher Girls had added another safety precaution to the case that held the sword. We had disabled the newest safety precautions but it was the oldest that we had trouble with. Not even the sisters of Gillian, meaning any of us Gallagher girls or a distant relative could open the case that Gilly herself sealed. As the case asked again for DNA and voice code I pressed my palm onto the cold glass and whispered, "I am the granddaughter of Gillian." A small pin pricked my finger and a machine began humming. It was running a blood DNA test.

"Access Granted." Replied the mechanical voice. The case door swung open and the sword glistened in the sunlight. "How did you do that Cammie?" asked Bex. Everyone was staring open mouthed at me as I took the sword by its hilt and held it in front of me. "Gillian is my great (x4) Grandmother. I'm the most direct descendant apart from my dad and Grandpa." Macey let out a high pitch scream and gave me a hug, "So that means we're related!"

"Yea second cousins one removed. Me being the one removed." Zach was staring open mouthed and Liz and Jonas were trying to figure out how that was possible. "The tapestry." Enquired Liz.

"Is missing 3 generations. It was to dangerous for the circle to find a descendant so we had to make the tapestry seem like the direct bloodline had died out." Mum said. I still held the sword in two hands and without anyone objecting I thrust the sword through the glass windowpane. A small mechanical device slipped out of a crack in the wall and fell to the ground. It was no bigger than a tennis ball. It was a listening bug that would explode if needed. "The Circle of Cavan has no business here at Gallagher." I thrust the sword through the bug and it collapsed into pieces.

**Unknown POV**

They found it. The bug is destroyed, it's not sending us a signal. The last thing it recorded was a female voice saying, "The Circle of Cavan had no business here at Gallagher." Time for the circle to go deep, deep underground.

* * *

**If there is a sequel (which there might be just not for a while) the unknown POV will be revealed...**

**R&R for final chapters!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Ok to all of you who thought my last update was the last...you were wrong. There is 2 chapters after this so enjoy it while it lasts!**

**Soz this is kinda fluffy but I like the 'first dance' feel (I know they dance in CMHHS but just go with it!)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 37**

**Cammie POV**

Since no one was at school no one saw the shattered glass all over the floor or the sword out of its glass case. It was getting close to Christmas. For Christmas day instead of staying at Gallagher Academy for lunch (our gourmet chefs were on break as well) we went into Roseville and ate in the hotel. Macey had gotten some of her dresses out of the wardrobe and actually let me pick one for myself (so unlike Macey I know but it is Christmas!). I was now wearing a simple royal blue dress that fell just above my knees and was draped. However… Macey did wrestle me into a chair and fix my hair and makeup. Surprisingly I didn't look like something out of _Vouge _but I looked like Cammie, just Cammie. Christmas lunch was the best in years. Every year it would either be microwave turkey or the chef's stuff with all my classmates but I wouldn't have traded anything for this moment. To have family and friends close at Christmas is the best (also my present from Mum and Dad was pretty awesome! I got the first ever lipstick gun. Fashionable and the perfect pocket litter weapon). After lunch Zach pulled me away to the town square under the gazebo. The poles holding up the gazebo were covered in tinsel and twinkling lights. It was then that Zach slipped his hand around my waist, his hand into my and we started swaying. "It's good to be home." I sighed, putting my head on his chest.

"I know Gallagher Girl. I know." I looked up at him and he asked, "What? Fine just because it's Christmas. It's Cammie then." I flicked my hair back, happy with my work and stared into Zach's emerald green eyes as his lips touched mine.

**Zach POV**

As Cammie and I swayed I couldn't help but stare into her eyes, she stared back into mine and I knew that we were safe. For one moment we were safe. I seized that moment and dipped Cammie and kissed her. "Merry Christmas Cammie."

"Merry Christmas Zach."

* * *

**Last two chapters up next. **

**If you review they'll get here quicker!**


	38. Chapter 38

**The FINAL update! (*round of applause* *sheds tear*) hope you like my ending and I know you have nothing to review for now but it is always appreciated :-

* * *

**

**Chapter 38**

**Cammie POV**

8 months ago I ran away from Gallagher Academy, I was shot in London and captured by my boyfriend's mother. My best friends rescued me and I found my father. Right now I'm sitting in the great hall at Gallagher Academy next to Zach, Grant and Jonas. Macey, Liz and Bex are sitting with the rest of the graduating class. A silence fell over the hall as my mum approached the podium.

**Rachel POV**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, spies of all generations. We are here today to celebrate the graduating class of the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. The first of our graduates is Miss Anna Fetterman CIA, field agent." I continued calling the names but when certain names were called a roar went through the crowd. "Our own British Bombshell Miss Rebecca Baxter M16, field agent. Miss Macey McHenry CIA, field agent and department of disguises. Miss Elizabeth Sutton CIA, department of technology testing and development." As I said those names Cammie, Zach, Grant, Jonas and the Baxters' stood up and clapped. "Before the class graduates there is a story behind this year. When the situation calls for us to leave our sisters, to leave our family, to leave our friends in order to protect them, we do. Our sisterhood is forever united. This year graduates faced more challenges from the outside world and conquered it with spies of their own generation. With this in mind the Gallagher Academy is accepting an early graduate. May I present Miss Cameron Morgan – Gallagher CIA, field agent." I could see the shock register on Cammie's face as she walked towards the stage, put on a spare graduation hat and received her graduating certificate. Everyone who was seated at that moment got up and started cheering and clapping. As Cammie stood by her friends I shouted into the microphone, "May I present the graduating Class of Gallagher Academy!" The girls threw their hats in the air as everyone cheered loudly and clapped. I clapped and cheered with everyone else but shed a tear before quickly wiping it away. Cameron and her friends had graduated. There was nothing else that I could teach her, but she would always be my little girl, Cammie.


	39. Chapter 39

**Epilogue**

**Cammie POV – 5 years later**

It's been 5 years since I graduated, 5 years since I left Gallagher, 5 years since we found my dad. I'm working for the CIA now. Liz and Macey work for the CIA too. Bex is M16 but she is based in America. Zach works for the CIA but he is a Circle tracker. All of his training is devoted to tracking and taking down the Circle, the Circle can never fully be taken down. We realised that when Blackthorne was shut down. Zach has been leading a group of agents to take down the bases situated in America. So far they have succeeded but there is one more thing I promised him. We are both taking leave from the CIA to track down Alexander Goode. Zach needs to know what happened to his father and find where he is now, I promised him I would go too. All I know is that its time to leave. None of us are the teenagers who first met in sophomore year, we are fully trained spies ready to take on the world. One base, one mission, one day at a time.

* * *

**A special thanks to all of you who have been reading and reviewing from the beginning: (in no pacific order) **

**Imb111514**

**clarinetto14**

**bubzchoc**

**GallagherGirl16**

**How I Make Lemonade**

**Ginny'sPenPal**

**And everyone else who read and reviewed!**

**This was an awesome response to my first first fanfic so thanks to everyone again and make sure to watch out for a sequel! this isn't the last you've heard of me on fanfiction lol!**

**AussieGallagherGirl**


End file.
